


Us

by MysticallyGallavich



Series: Gallavich-Week [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Day 3, GW2016, Gallavich, Love, M/M, almost break up, alternate ending 5x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is you breaking up with me?” Mickey says more as a question than a statement and he doesn't know what to do. He should just say yes, let him go, set him free. He never thought that letting Mickey go would be so fucking hard, but it was like stabbing himself in the chest repeatedly and for the first time he felt so much pain. </p><p>“I should,” Ian says quietly and Mickey looks at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us

Gallavich week – July 19 – alternate season 5 ending  
\--  
Ian stood on those steps, feeling broken and needing for it to all go away, everything was a mess, his boyfriend standing in front of him, saying things that he had always wanted him to say, and yet he stood there motionless.

“This is you breaking up with me?” Mickey says more as a question than a statement and he doesn't know what to do. He should just say yes, let him go, set him free. He never thought that letting Mickey go would be so fucking hard, but it was like stabbing himself in the chest repeatedly and for the first time he felt so much pain.

“I should,” Ian says quietly and Mickey looks at him.

“What do you mean you should?” Mickey asks.

“I should let you go. Set you free. I'm crazy, you look at me and you don't even see me anymore, you see this shit.” He says pointing at his head. “You used to love me, I used to make you free and now I just cage you in with my shit. My crazy head. I've cheated on you, done things that are sickening and I should stand here and let you go. Let you be fucking happy, that's why I called you here.” Ian says sadly, not able to look up at Mickey.

“Okay. That's bullshit.”

“Huh?”

“You never let me go before. Why would you start now? You want me to be free? I'm free with you. Okay, so I get it, it's been hell. You're sick, and I...we didn't want to admit it. You weren't the only one pretending it wasn’t real Ian. We both were because…we were so fucking happy finally and then you crashed. I should have taken you to a hospital then, maybe, but I just wanted to believe that I could love you through this shit, and I know that sounds crazy. I know that. And if you want to leave me because you don't love me, or you don't want me anymore, fine okay. But if you think leaving me is for me, you are fucking crazy because I love you so much it hurts, and you being sick doesn't change that, you leaving doesn't set me free, it breaks me.” Mickey says as a single tear slips down his face.

“I…I don't want to break you. I just…I need…you to look at me like you used to. Not like I'm gonna break every second. That fear in your eyes, it's so crippling because I do love you, so damn much. And it hurts me to know I'm doing that to you.” The tears were freely flowing from both men now. They didn't know what this was, a breakup, a makeup but one thing was for sure, it was honest. It's what they needed.

“Want to set me free? Get better. Don't do it for your family, or even me really. You don't need me to tell you something's not right do you? He's still in there…the man that I fell in love with, I can see it in your eyes. You say you're not broken, that you don't need to be fixed, maybe that's true. That sickness inside of you is not you Ian, it's a part of you, sure, but it's not you. I know you. The Ian I love is right there.” Mickey says and touches Ian's chest. “Fuck your head, Ian is in here. You need me to walk away? Is that what you want? Not your illness, not the you that needs nobody to give a damn about you so that you can stop the meds, but you. The real you?”

“No. It's not what any version of me wants. I love you so much it hurts, and if it hurts me, I know it hurts you, Mickey.” And Mickey pulls Ian into an embrace.

“Then let me love you. I can't do it alone Ian, I need you to pull out all of your damn strength that you have in there, and fight with me. Fight through all of it. You can be you again, you just have to fight.”

“I'm so tired Mickey,” Ian whispers.

“I know, I know.” And Mickey holds Ian and they both sob.

“I'll do it,” Ian says finally.

“Do what?” Mickey asks to be sure.

“I'll fight. For us, for you. If you'll promise me something.”

“Okay, what?”

“You want me to be me again and I want you to be Mickey. The man in love with. The amazing beautiful man, that I couldn't and still can't live without.” 

  
“Okay, Ian,” Mickey says.

“Oh, Mickey!!!” They both turn towards the street to see Sammi running down the street after Mickey.

“Fuck!” Mickey says and looks at Ian. “I love you.” He says and pulls Ian in for a quick kiss before he runs down the street.  
\--

(A year later)

Ian walks into his apartment and sets his things down, toeing off his shoes and working his way into the living room. He sighs and sits on the couch. Office work was boring and mundane but it helped. Routine. Sometimes on nights like this, he thinks back to that day that he almost left Mickey, the day that Mickey ran away from Sammi and the same day that Mickey got locked up. The phone on his pocket rings and he picks it up.

“Do you…”

  
“Yeah yeah, accept.” He says rolling his eyes.

  
“Hey, firecrotch.” The familiar voice fills his ears and he smiles, ready for his nightly chat with his boyfriend.

“Mm. Work, boring, meds, taking them, family still crazy, how are you? You okay?” He asks.

  
“Mm, good. You know. Prison life, blah blah. Can't wait to get the fuck out of here.” Mickey says.

“Three more weeks Mick.” He says smiling.

“That bitch still locked up?” Mickey asks.

“Mhm. She's got ten years. She shot you.”

“Lucky she did though right? Between getting shot and Debs going to bat for me, is the only reason I only got 3 years. And thank god for overcrowding and good behavior.” Mickey laughs into the phone.

“I miss you,” Ian says lightly.

“Good. That'll make it easier to seduce you when I get out…” Mickey jokes.

“Oh yeah because it's such a challenge. A year Mickey. I haven't…in a year.”

  
“Hey, I told you…that you could…ya know.” Ian rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, I know. And I told you, I'd wait. And I meant it. It's so hard though Mick, so fuckin' hard.” Ian says groaning.

“Hey stop that. I got three weeks man. That's fuckin' cruel.” Mickey groans back.

“Sorry. Just miss you.”

“I know. So tell me something good, before I have to go. Give me something to hold onto for tonight man.” Mickey says.

“Hmm. I love you. And…I passed my test, I officially have a GED.”

“Fuck yeah man. Knew you could do it.”

“Your turn. Tell me something good.”

“I love you. And I've been thinking, of going legit when I get out. You know, besides being required to get a job, I mean completely. Legit.”

“I'm so proud of you Mick. I love you.”

  
“Mhm. I gotta go now. See you at visitation this week?”

  
“Always. Would never miss it. Goodnight Mickey.”

  
“Goodnight.”

\--

  
“You go see Mickey today?” Svetlana asks from the ball’s front porch as he walks past.

  
“Of course. Want me to take Yev with me?” He asks and she bites her lip.

  
“No, it's okay. You have your time.”

  
“I'll take him. Unless you're still uncomfortable with me taking him on the road. I get it.” He says honestly.

  
“No, I don't care. I know you're okay. I see it. He loves you. I just, he likes time with you. Yevvy interrupts.” She says and Ian tilts his head.

“Did Mickey say that?”

“No.” She answers.

  
“Okay then. I'll take him.”

\--

Mickey looks up when he sees the flash of red hair, and he sees his son in Ian's arms. That is definitely a sight he wouldn't be like to forget, ever.

“Hey. Didn't know you were bringing your Mini-me.” Mickey says into the phone chuckling.

  
“He likes road trips with uncle Ian, don't ya buddy.” The little boy giggles. And Ian winces a little. “Sorry, touchy subject.” He says and Mickey shakes his head.

“Different times man. Daddy likes road trips with Ian too, little man. You trying to corrupt my son with your shitty taste in music?” Mickey smiles brightly.

  
“My music taste is fantastic. Yevvy don't listen to daddy. We're gonna blast out that music when he gets home, aren't we?”

  
“Home?” Mickey asks.

  
“Well I'm hoping, my home and your home will be the same. Even set up a room for little man. Lana and V helped me.” And Mickey smiles at that.

\--

Mickey didn't even take the time look around when he entered the apartment for the first time, he slammed the door shut, hoping Ian was home. He had gotten out a day early and he needed to get to Ian as fast as he could. But Ian wasn't home, not yet, so Mickey went in to take a shower, which felt amazing and he crawled into his and Ian's bed. He smiled when he looked at the bedside table and a picture of him was sitting there.

  
Ian sighs when he enters his apartment, family dinner takes a lot out of him, between family drama and the questions about his sanity. He just wanted to collapse onto his bed and sleep until it was time to pick up Mickey, and his head was buzzing from that thought alone, Mickey. That when he walked into his bedroom and looked at his bed and saw Mickey asleep, and snoring lightly, he thought he was hallucinating. He was staring, and probably seconds away from calling his doctor as he stepped closer.

“M…Mickey….” He stutters and the man groans.

“Shhh. Sleepy. ‘Mere” Mickey says.

“Is that really you?” Ian asks and Mickey smiles. He pulls Ian down on top of him and kisses him, hard, and full of pent-up energy and passion.

  
“What do you think?” Mickey asks. “Got out early.”

“Thank fuck. Thought I was losing my shit. Missed you.” Ian says.

“Missed you too.” He says as they curl up together and start kissing.  
\--


End file.
